Zords in Power Rangers S.P.D.
The Zords featured in Power Rangers S.P.D. were law-enforcement vehicles used by Space Patrol Delta. The toy versions of the Delta Squad Megazord and S.W.A.T. Megazord's arms and legs are inchangeable with each other though those combos are not seen on the show or its Japanese counterpart Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger similar to how the RV Robo/Turbo Megazord and VRV Robo/Rescue Megazord exchanged arms and legs in Gekisou Sentai Carranger and Power Rangers Turbo. Also the toy versions of Delta Runners 4 and 5 and S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 can combine with the toy versions of Gaoranger through Boukenger robos/Wild Force Through Operation Overdrive's Battlefleet Megazord as arms. Delta Runners The Delta Runners were the standard Zords of the A-Squad until their departure. The Zords then came into possession of the B-Squad Rangers. Each of the Delta Runners has a different configuration, and all are dispatched from Delta Base. They combine to form the Delta Squad Megazord. * Delta Runner 1 (Red), piloted by Jack Landors, the Red S.P.D. Ranger, it is a 6-wheeled police car. It has arms that stretch out to form the Megazord. Its main attack is Transformation Delta, where some pieces from the Delta Runners 3 and 4 combine to become a sword attached to the left side of the zord. That attack can destroy a monster. * Delta Runner 2 (Blue), piloted by Sky Tate, the Blue S.P.D. Ranger, it is a futuristic gyro-copter. It has barrels of lasers at its disposal and a Rescue Cable to save the day and help defeat evil. * Delta Runner 3 (Green), piloted by Bridge Carson, the Green S.P.D. Ranger, it is a sleek-looking truck. The trailer houses the Mega Blaster and the Delta Sword's blade. The Mega Blaster can also be used as the main weapon of this zord. It can also fire Super Crime Scene Tape. * Delta Runner 4 (Yellow), piloted by Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, the Yellow S.P.D. Ranger, it is an armored truck. The floodlights on the vehicle's roof can not only blind enemies, but also become the handle for the Delta Sword. * Delta Runner 5 (Pink), piloted by Sydney Drew, the Pink S.P.D. Ranger, it is a small buggy-like vehicle that uses the electronic sign attached to its roof to direct traffic and make Judgments. It can also go over water although this was never shown in the series. Delta Squad Megazord The Delta Squad Megazord is the primary Megazord of S.P.D. and its weapons are law-enforcement themed. Delta Runner 1 becomes the head, body, siren chestplate, waist, and upper legs, Delta Runners 4 and 5 serve as the arms, while Delta Runners 2 and 3 become the lower legs. It is armed with weapons such as the Mega Blaster and Delta Sword. It also comes equipped with a giant version of the Judgment Scanner built into its left arm, which determines if a person is guilty or innocent. The Delta Squad Megazord was destroyed in battle against the S.P.D. A-Squad's Megazord, but that Megazord was destroyed by the S.W.A.T. Megazord. Delta Base The Delta Base is the primary headquarters for the S.P.D. forces. It is the base of operations for the Power Rangers, and also serves as a Zord. This is the second time a ranger base was able to transform into a megazord, the first being the Astro Megazord. Delta Command Crawler The Delta Base can transform into the Delta Command Crawler, a rover vehicle that can traverse around the globe in seconds. This mode is also equipped with powerful laser cannons. The Delta Base is another "Carrier-Type Zord"; Carrier Zords are far larger than any other Zord/Megazord and can carry smaller Zords/Megazords on their back or inside of them. Delta Command Megazord The result of the final stage of the Delta Base Defense System is the Delta Command Megazord. The largest zords in the entire Power Rangers series, it towers over the other Megazords. The Delta Command Megazord can fire powerful lasers from its finger-tips (missiles in Dekaranger), as well as powerful energy beams from its knees, and its finishing attack is a destructive wave of energy launched from the laser panels on its chest. It is usually piloted by the Shadow Ranger but also has control panels for the five main Rangers and the Omega Ranger. It gains more power when all five Delta Runners are docked. The Delta Command Megazord was piloted by Broodwing and his forces in a battle against the Rangers in the finale, but its power was easily cut off by Kat Manx and Boom, who were freed just in time. Omegamax Cycle A futuristic Zord piloted by the Omega Ranger, the Omegamax Cycle is a gigantic motorcycle that can be ridden by the Delta Squad Megazord. It can also become a powerful Megazord with blade weapons. In the official toyline, the Omegamax Megazord was erroneously referred to as the "Omega Megazord". Omegamax Megazord The Omegamax Cycle also has the ability to transform into the exceptionally fast Omegamax Megazord. It has blade weapons mounted on its wrists, with which it can literally slice through evil. The hands on its chest can reflect attacks and it flies up and spins while firing energy blasts for a finishing move. While engaged in battle with the A-Squad Rangers in their new Megazord, the Omegamax Megazord was no match for the A-Squad's Megazord and was easily defeated. Although it was not mentioned if it was destroyed, it can be seen rolling up through the back of the Delta Command Megazord deploying five Rangers to break in to attempt to retake it from Broodwing. Deltamax Megazord The Omegamax Cycle can merge with the Delta Squad Megazord to form the Deltamax Megazord. It has hyper sonic speed and can destroy evil robots with its Hyper Speed Punch Attack. S.W.A.T. Flyers The S.W.A.T. Flyers was created by Kat as a reward for the B-Squad Rangers when they fought multiple robots. Launched from the Delta Command Base, the S.W.A.T. Flyers are deployed in the air, and can combine to form the S.W.A.T. Megazord, and later the S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon. * S.W.A.T. Flyer 1, piloted by Jack. * S.W.A.T. Flyer 2, piloted by Sky. * S.W.A.T. Flyer 3, piloted by Bridge. * S.W.A.T. Flyer 4, piloted by Z. * S.W.A.T. Flyer 5, piloted by Syd. S.W.A.T. Megazord The S.W.A.T. flyers can form the S.W.A.T. Megazord. S.W.A.T. flyer 1 forms the head and body, S.W.A.T. flyer 2 forms the arms, S.W.A.T. flyer 3 forms the legs, S.W.A.T. flyers 4 and 5 forms the feet. The megazord is armed with 2 laser guns. S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon The S.W.A.T. Megazord can also transform into its own Blaster Mode for another Megazord's use, called the S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon. It is used to finish off enemies. S.W.A.T. Flyers 1 and 3-5 form the blaster's barrel and S.W.A.T. Flyer 2 forms the handle and trigger. It can also operate without S.W.A.T. Flyer 2. See also S.P.D. Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. nl:Zords in Power Rangers: S.P.D.